Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light-emitting diode (LED) driving apparatus and a lighting device, and more particular, to an LED driving apparatus having high efficiency and a lighting device having high efficiency.
The demand for lighting has been increasing and various fields require lighting. Accordingly, the power consumption is increasing and, thus, various efforts have been made to reduce power consumption.
An LED includes a semiconductor that emits light when a current is provided under certain conditions. LED light sources have a longer lifespan, higher efficiency, a smaller size, and a less weight than light sources of the related art. In addition, LED light sources are environmentally friendly due to the absence of mercury (Hg) therein. Due to these features, LED light sources are rapidly replacing light sources of the related art.